


"Ussie"

by prowlish



Series: 2015-16 holiday gifts [7]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5889559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prowlish/pseuds/prowlish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All First Aid wants is a picture...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Ussie"

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely rosiemonomi =w=<3

"Hold... still!"

Despite the plea, Springer still squirmed. First AId sighed a little, lowering the handheld camera. "I don't understand," Springer murmured. "Don't you have enough pictures of me?"

First Aid frowned behind his facemask as he peered up at Springer from his place in the Wrecker's lap. "Well... that's -- different," he said, flushing as he thought of some of the posters he did indeed have (some hardly more than pin-ups!). 

"I don't see how..." Springer murmured, squirming again.

"Well I -- I don't have any pictures _with_ you," he said. He held up the camera. "It'd make a nice memory, right?"

Springer hummed as he ran a large hand down First Aid's shoulder. "Being together is a nice memory."

First Aid smiled and it warmed his entire energy field. "Well, yes," he said. Oh how sweet Springer was capable of being!

Springer smiled too, pressing a kiss to the top of the little medic's helm. And then the shutter clicked -- and they both couldn't help their laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> visit me on [@prowlish](https://twitter.com/prowlish) on twitter!! :)


End file.
